To continue the purification of the TTX binding protein using both conventional methods and developing affinity chromatographic procedures. Characterization of the purified molecule with respect to polypeptide composition and with respect to its stability in solution. Development of methods for convenient in vitro ion flux measurements for alkali metal cations through sealed membrane vesicles containing sodium channels.